


Кровью кровь не смоешь никогда

by AngelJul



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Era, Dark, Deathfic, Drama, Gen, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин не смог совладать со змеем, вживленным ему Морганой, и выполнил поставленную цель, после чего пришел в себя…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровью кровь не смоешь никогда

Острая боль пронзила все тело, сосредоточившись в том месте, где Моргана заточила змея — на шее. Мерлин жадно хватанул ртом воздух, пытаясь прийти в себя, но тут же захлебнулся в беззвучном крике — приступ повторился с новой силой, вынудив его рухнуть на каменный пол. Боль была настолько мучительной и сильной, что казалось, его разрывало на части острыми когтями невидимое существо. На глазах выступили слезы, сделать вдох было трудно, и казалось, что он весь в крови. Теплой, скользкой крови. Своей крови. Уши закладывало от пронзительного визга. Такой же звук стоял, когда Моргана отрезала одну из голов матери-змеи. Так что же сейчас случилось?

Скорчившись на полу, Мерлин обхватил колени руками, пережидая приступы боли и боясь сделать неосторожное движение. Спустя пару мгновений дышать стало легче. Еще через несколько — шевелиться. Неловко поднявшись на ноги, Мерлин вытер глаза и вдохнул полной грудью. Боль отпустила. Даже отголосков в теле не осталось. По ощущениям и змей под кожей затих. Теперь нужно срочно бежать к Гаюсу, выяснять, что происходит.

Шагнув к двери, Мерлин обо что-то запнулся. Это что-то громко звякнуло и отлетело в сторону. Меч. Церемониальный меч Артура. В крови. Мерлин нахмурился и поднял оружие. Странно, это было впервые, чтобы король вот так бросил свой меч, к тому же в крови. И откуда она на нем вообще?

Сразу же вспомнилось недавнее ощущение. Мерлин с ужасом осмотрел себя и заметил на куртке капли крови. И не только на куртке. Руки тоже когда-то были перемазаны ей, но наспех вытерты обо что-то. Так, вот это уже пугает. Сначала стоит найти Артура. Может, он знает, что происходит.  
Но короля даже искать не пришлось. Мерлин развернулся к столу, чтобы положить меч и после привести в порядок, как наткнулся на Артура…

Белая рубаха с растянутым воротом пропиталась на боку ярко-алой кровью. В любимых родных глазах уже почти не осталось жизни… Кожа стала серой, практически приобрела землянистый цвет.

— Нет-нет-нет, — шептал Мерлин, в мгновение ока оказавшись рядом с Артуром. — Даже не думай умирать, тебе уготована великая судьба.

Но Артур его не слышал: он, словно, смотрел сквозь Мерлина. Губы дрожали и едва заметно шевелились в попытке что-то сказать. Мерлин гладил его по лицу, не замечая, что пачкает его окровавленными ладонями. По щекам катились слезы. Жизнь, казалось, закончилась так и не начавшись по-настоящему. Он шептал все известные ему заклинания в надежде не дать умереть Артуру, но тот на мгновение перевел на него невидящий взгляд, что-то тихо выдохнул, и его глаза закатились. И почему-то в этот момент Мерлин понял, что здесь произошло. Крик, полный боли и отчаяния, слышал весь Камелот…

***

Дверь скрипнула, кого-то впустив в королевские покои. А Мерлин все так же сидел, склонившись над королем, продолжая гладить его по голове и шептать бессмысленные для всех, кроме них, слова. Его слезы смешались с кровью Артура…

— Мерлин? — это был Гаюс. Он осторожно потряс Мерлина за плечо, но не дождался никакой реакции. — Мерлин!

— Гаюс, это я виноват… я его убил… — всхлипывая, бормотал Мерлин, теперь схватив Артура за руку и не выпуская ее из своих дрожащих пальцев. — Ты понимаешь, что Моргана добилась своего? Змей почему-то не убил меня сразу, вместе с ним. И я теперь жалею об этом.

— Что ты такое несешь?! — подзатыльник был неожиданностью, отрезвляющей такой неожиданностью. Мерлин дернулся, но так и не отпустил Артура. Кожа казалось теплой, но это были лишь выдумки, сердце короля замерло навечно…

Мерлин снова всхлипнул и закусил губу, пытаясь подавить рыдания. Внутри образовалась бездонная пропасть. Он собственными руками погубил свою судьбу. Как может существовать одна сторона медали без другой?

Мерлин не успел понять, что произошло: только он сидел на коленях возле Артура, теперь же стоит, покачиваясь, на ногах. Оказывается, Гаюс бесцеремонно вздернул его с пола, пока он путался в своих сумбурных мыслях и страданиях.

— Живо умойся, ты весь в крови! — шикнул на него лекарь, а сам склонился над королем. — Я пока посмотрю, что с Артуром.

— Он мертв… — Мерлин как во сне произнес эти слова, — и убил его я, собственными руками…

После чего неожиданно встрепенулся. Гаюс видел, как мгновенно изменился его взгляд, и испугался той мысли, что пришла в эту лохматую голову.

— Я отомщу…— тихо проговорил Мерлин, его глаза сияли совершенно незнакомым и опасным огнем, — Моргана заплатит за это.

Гаюс даже не успел ничего сказать, как Мерлин метнулся к кровати, схватив ножны с мечом, и вылетел из покоев.

***

Мерлин почти бежал по коридорам. После того, как он произнес эти страшные слова, мир окончательно померк, оставив лишь черное и белое. И теперь черное, точнее тьма, выедала его изнутри. Хотелось одного — отомстить, заставить страдать так же, как Моргана заставляла их.

Мерлин настолько потерял интерес к жизни, что ему стало глубоко безразлично — уличат его в использовании магии или нет. Он завернул в очередной коридор, спрятался в нишу и прошептал заклинание переноса. Вряд ли возникший из ниоткуда внутри замка вихрь останется незамеченным, но какая теперь разница. Без Артура уже ничего не имело смысла.

Спустя минуту Мерлин стоял перед неприметной ветхой хижиной. Здесь пряталась Моргана. Это станет ее последним пристанищем.

Дверь поддалась легко, распахнувшись со скрипом. Внутри было настолько темно, что после солнечного леса Мерлин почувствовал себя слепым. Но глаза быстро привыкли, позволив осмотреться — все тот же бардак, куча засушенных трав и склянок, рассредоточенных по всем поверхностям. Только Морганы не было.

Мерлин зажег огонь в очаге простеньким заклинанием и обошел небольшую комнатку, невесомо касаясь рукой всех предметов. Да, несказанная роскошь за предательство брата. За убийство брата...

Мерлин содрогался, вспомнив ощущение теплой крови на своих руках, и схватился за голову, выронив Экскалибур. Боль все еще была острой и яркой. Пустота, образовавшаяся внутри, требовала одного — омыть клинок в крови Морганы.

Дверь скрипнула. Лишь благодаря этому звуку Мерлин не погряз в своих мрачных мыслях. Быстро подобрав меч, он обернулся — Моргана с удивлением рассматривала его.

— Ты...

Мерлин улыбнулся так, что она запнулась на полуслове и попыталась взмахнуть рукой. Но Мерлин оказался быстрее — глаза вспыхнули золотом, и ведьму отбросило к стене.

— Знаешь, Моргана, — Мерлин, не спеша, приблизился к ней, — Артур ведь тебя считал сестрой и не названной, а родной, и очень сильно любил. Жизнь готов был отдать за тебя. А ты помешалась на жажде заполучить трон. Власть оказалась важнее родства, — Моргана дернулась, но Мерлин махнул рукой, и теперь та даже головой не могла пошевелить. — Хотя нет, я забыл. Моргауза. Ее ты быстро приняла. А с Артуром вы выросли вместе. И ты убила его. Но ничего, скоро ты отправишься к своей горячо любимой сестре.

— Что? Артур мертв? — неверяще переспросила Моргана. Поймав взгляд Мерлина, она растерянно моргнула, а затем победоносно рассмеялась. — Если он мертв, то ты должен был отправиться за ним!

Смех Морганы отозвался внутри Мерлина пронизывающей болью. Как можно быть такой бесчеловечной? Артур же был ее братом. Остальное Мерлин пропустил мимо ушей, сосредоточившись на чувстве ненависти, охватившем все его существо, после чего прошептал заклинание, и веревки, лежащие на перекошенном столе, ожили и поползли к Моргане. Спустя пару минут ее запястья уже были туго оплетены. Мерлин посмотрел на крюк, торчавший из стены, и веревка послушно поползла к нему. Еще немного и ведьма была подвешена на нем.

— Сначала мне хотелось тебя убить. Быстро. Лишь бы почувствовать отмщение. Но теперь…— Мерлин сделал паузу, чтобы медленно вдохнуть и не позволить себе влепить ей пощечину, — передумал. Ты будешь мучиться так же, как мучились мы.

— Артур никогда не считал меня своей сестрой. И надо же, какая неожиданность! Ты влюблен в него. А я все гадала, с чего такая преданность, ведь Артур так издевался над тобой.

Мерлин отстраненно слушал ее насмешки и думал, что бы такое придумать, чтобы Моргана мучилась. Долго. Сильно.

— И как же твой ненаглядный король не заметил, что ты обладаешь магией? Хотя, я удивлена...

— Моргана, — Мерлин одарил ее взглядом, в котором от накативших вдруг эмоций полыхал огонь, — заткнись. Тебе сейчас будет не до разговоров. Наслаждайся последними минутами спокойной жизни.

— Да что ты можешь мне сделать?! — снова рассмеялась ведьма. — Безмозглый мальчишка! Я верховая жрица! Какой-то мелкий колдун мне ничего не сделает!

— Как ты ошибаешься, — спокойно ответил Мерлин, хотя взгляд выражал совершенно другие эмоции.

Сейчас он вдруг стал очень спокоен. Не чувствовалось ни ярости, что охватила его, стоило войти в хижину, ни ненависти за смех и высказывания. Жажда мести тоже свернулась внутри, засыпая. Хотелось справедливости. Мерлин поудобнее перехватил Экскалибур.

— Лучше бы ты не вживляла мне змея.

Тихий шорох разрезаемой ткани и пронзительный вскрик заполнили комнату. Мерлин не торопясь, кончиком лезвия провел по животу Морганы, наблюдая, как через неглубокий порез начинает сочиться алая кровь. Это только начало.

Еще одно движение, и давление на клинок стало чуть сильнее. Лезвие входило в плоть чуть глубже, заставляя Моргану кричать еще пронзительнее. Черное грязное платье сползло, обвиснув неровными ошметками на талии. На бледной нежной коже было уже две поперечные кровоточащие раны.

Мерлин безучастно смотрел на часто вздымающуюся грудь, на лицо, искаженное гримасой боли, и не чувствовал даже и капли сострадания. А ведь когда–то они были друзьями...

Моргана чуть слышно что-то зашептала. Какое-то заклинание. Мерлин заметил это и надавил пальцем на рану. Моргана не закончила заклинание и зашлась в крике.

— Не думала, что ты способен на такое, — часто дыша, пробормотала она.

— Ты убила Артура, — просто сказал Мерлин. И для них обоих это все объясняло. Моргана только сейчас осознала, что это и, правда, конец. Мучительный и жестокий.

— Не надо, — тихо попросила она, когда Мерлин вновь взялся за меч.

— А Артур даже попросить не мог. Я держал его на руках и смотрел, как из его глаз уходит жизнь. И ничего не мог сделать! — Мерлин сорвался на крик. — Как ты смеешь теперь просить меня о чем-то?!

Моргана в ужасе смотрела на него. Мерлин. Деревенский дурачок, добрый и жертвующий всем ради друзей. Но сейчас перед ней стоял отчаянный мужчина, потерявший смысл жизни. И виновата в этом была она. Леденящий жилы ужас распустился в груди от осознания.

— Все же, этого будет мало, — скорее себе, чем Моргане, пояснил Мерлин и посмотрел на меч в руке. Он вновь стал спокоен. Отложив клинок, Мерлин сложил ладони и прошептал заклинание, а когда разжал их, Моргана увидела странное насекомое. Мохнатое, размером в половину ладони и с множеством лап. Паук, только необычный. Большой.

— Не знаю, как он называется, но я читал в книгах, что он очень ядовит, и жертва мучительно умирает после укуса в течение нескольких суток, оставаясь при этом в сознании. Проверим?

Моргана с замиранием сердца наблюдала, как Мерлин приближается к ней и опускает на обнаженный живот насекомое. Она попыталась прочитать заклинание, но ничего не произошло.

— Можешь не стараться, я заблокировал твою магию, — усмехнулся Мерлин и вновь взял меч.

Морган, почувствовав, как паук медленно стал двигаться к ранам, затаила дыхание. Как Мерлин мог лишить ее сил?

— Кто ты? — вопрос сорвался с губ против воли.

— Мерлин, — странно улыбнулся тот, — но еще меня иногда называют Эмрис.

У Морганы по спине пробежал холодок. Так вот ты какой, великий маг всех времен...

Но тут она почувствовала, как мохнатые лапки погрузились в рану, цепляя коготками окровавленную плоть, вызвав приступ щекотки и острой боли, но затем последовал тонкий непонятный звук, похожий на шорох, и паук вгрызся в ее плоть. Моргана завизжала.

Накатила боль. Сильная, нестерпимая, лишающая способности связно мыслить. Паук самым настоящим образом поедал ее заживо. Неожиданно пришло другое ощущение — словно раскаленное масло попало на кожу. Однажды в детстве Моргана засунула палец в котелок с ним и теперь никогда бы не перепутала это ощущение. Паук забрался уже двумя или тремя лапами в рану, и приступы боли стали непрекращающимися. У Морганы сил оставалось лишь на то, чтобы всхлипывать...

— Тебе больно? — приподняв ее за подбородок и заглянув в глаза, спросил Мерлин. Моргана дернулась, освобождаясь от хватки, но тут же закричала — левый бок пронзила нестерпимая боль. Опустив глаза, она увидела там рукоять меча Артура. — Не слышу, Моргана, — медленно проворачивая лезвие, сказал Мерлин. Моргана закричала снова.

В глазах от боли и яда двоилось, на языке ощущался металлический привкус крови. Паук неторопливо передвигался от одной раны к другой, впрыскивая поочередно яд. А Мерлин не собирался делать ей одолжение и заканчивать мучения.

Его лицо вообще не выражало никаких эмоций: ни удовольствия, ни отвращения. Ничего. В глазах читалась лишь пустота, словно они остекленели.

— Мерлин...

— О, нет. Слова, что тебе жаль, здесь не помогут. Его не вернуть.

Еще одно движение меча, и Моргану окутала спасительная, благословенная тьма.

***

 

Во рту было сухо и мерзко, по груди ползало что-то большое, похожее на мышь. Моргана пошевелилась, но тело отозвалось болью. Неожиданно на нее обрушилась вода. Ледяная.

— Тебе осталась пара часов. Как жаль, что ты так надолго потеряла сознание, — сказал Мерлин, вставая из-за стола.

На Моргану при звуках его голоса накатили воспоминания прошедших суток. А она уже решила, что ей все это приснилось. На плече почувствовалось движение. Паук снова издал странный звук и двинулся к шее.

— Если он укусит тебя там, куда направляется, времени останется совсем мало, яд подействует мгновенно, — пояснил Мерлин. Его лицо осунулось, и он выглядел слишком бледным. Неужели ему тоже больно?

Моргана зажмурилась, ожидая укуса, и он последовал практически незамедлительно. Паук оторвал кусок плоти и спустя мгновение вгрызался снова. По шее на грудь потекла теплая кровь. Моргана выдохнула через рот и открыла глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Мерлином.

— Надеюсь, ты чувствуешь хотя бы часть того, что чувствовали мы, — Мерлин мечом приподнял ей подбородок, вновь вынуждая смотреть в глаза, — ты убила не только Артура. Вместе с ним погиб и я. Прощай, Моргана, — Мерлин одним движением проткнул ее сердце, провернув несколько раз.

Моргана почувствовала, как оно разрывается... На шее копошился паук, в глазах Мерлина стояли слезы, а тьма все плотнее и плотнее обволакивала ее, поглощая навсегда...

***

Моргана висела на крюке, уронив голову на грудь. Мерлин выпустил меч из ослабевших рук и упал на колени. Желудок скрутило спазмом, и его стошнило. Слезы полились по щекам против воли. Он смог. Моргана мертва, но пустота внутри разрослась только сильнее. Артура этим было не вернуть, а все светлое, что еще теплилось в Мерлине, погибло вместе с последним вздохом Морганы.

Шуршание паука, запутавшегося в юбках Морганы, вернуло в реальность. Мерлин заставил себя подняться на ноги. Бережно взял Экскалибур и побрел прочь. Когда хижина осталась позади, не оборачиваясь, прошептал заклинание, и она вспыхнула, забирая с собой Моргану.

Идти было некуда. Вернуться в Камелот Мерлин себе не позволил, на его руках была кровь короля. Любимого и родного человека. Чем он думал, когда решил, что кровью врага можно смыть другую кровь? Мерлин оказался ничем не лучше Морганы…

***

Спустя несколько дней скитаний по лесу, Мерлин неосознанно вышел на дорогу, ведущую домой, в Камелот. Все это время он провел в беспамятстве, не позволяя себе задумываться о случившемся. Он убивал и раньше. За Артура. За Камелот. А сейчас он отомстил за Артура. И это убийство ощущалось иначе. Мерлин словно лишился частички себя, оставив ее полыхать вместе с хижиной.

Мерлина разрывали противоречия. Он смотрел на дорогу, ведущую в Камелот, и не мог заставить себя пойти в другую сторону. Хотелось увидеть Артура в последний раз, стоять на коленях возле погребального костра и просить прощения. А может и шагнуть следом.

И это пересилило. Мерлин, вытерев выступавшие слезы и собрав последние силы в кулак, буквально бегом бросился к городу.

Во дворе замка не было и намека на костер. Может, Мерлин опоздал? Если так, то этого он себе точно никогда не простит…

Но, стоя посреди двора, ничего было не выяснить. Поэтому Мерлин пару раз вдохнул, успокаиваясь и, выбиваясь из сил, бросился бежать к Гаюсу. Лекарь точно все знал.

***

— Гаюс! — прохрипел Мерлин, распахивая дверь в лабораторию, и тут же замер.

— Он ушел за водой, — пояснил знакомый голос, который Мерлин уже и не надеялся когда-нибудь услышать.

— Артур, — выдохнул Мерлин и пошатнулся. Скорее всего, он валяется где-нибудь в беспамятстве, и все это ему привиделось.

Но Артур смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. Побледневший, заметно осунувшийся и без рубахи. На груди была чистая белоснежная перевязь. Господи. У Мерлина не получилось. У Морганы не получилось. Артур живой. Живой…

Мерлин начал оседать на пол, так ничего больше и не сказав. Артур очень быстро оказался рядом, подхватил и прижал к себе потерявшего сознание Мерлина. Чуть поморщился, когда грубая ткань его куртки коснулась перевязи на груди.

— Сир, — в лабораторию вернулся Гаюс с кувшином воды, — Мерлин! Он ничего не сказал?

Артур отрицательно покачал головой.

— Значит, змей все еще в нем, — задумчиво сказал Гаюс себе под нос, Артур не успел задать вопросы, как лекарь жестом попросил положить Мерлина на стол. Король беспрекословно все выполнил и сел рядом на стул, схватив за руку Мерлина, словно боясь, что тот исчезнет.

— Если будет дергаться, держите его, — предупредил Гаюс, срезал с шеи Мерлина платок и протер чем-то вонючим местечко чуть ниже линии роста волос. А затем, ловко орудуя скальпелем, сделал глубокий надрез. Артур поморщился и крепче стиснул безвольную ладонь Мерлина. Лекарь, тем временем, вынул почерневшую и скрюченную змею из разреза.

— Что это?! — удивленно спросил Артур.

— Это то, из-за чего вас чуть не убил Мерлин. Дело рук Морганы. Этот змей захватывал разум и…

—… и не успокаивался, пока не достигал поставленной цели. Я догадался, — мысленно содрогнувшись, сказал Артур. — Моргана…

— Ее больше нет! — вдруг встрепенулся Мерлин, и если бы не Артур, свалился со стола.

Король крепче сжал его ладонь:

— Успокойся, все в порядке.

— Нет! Не в порядке, — почти перешел на шепот растрепанный Мерлин. Артур видел, что по его шее, под воротник заляпанной грязью рубахи стекает кровь из разреза. Нужно было как-то успокоить Мерлина и дать Гаюсу закончить.

— Мерлин, — почти ласково начал Артур, но тот снова дернулся.

— Я пытал ее, Артур. До смерти. Моргана мертва, — прошептал Мерлин, невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то поверх плеча короля, — я ничем не лучше ее…

Артур кивнул Гаюсу, и тот что-то сунул под нос Мерлину. Спустя пару секунд глаза того закатились, и он обессилено повалился на стол.

— Через пару часов придет в себя, — пояснил лекарь, обрабатывая рану.

Артур бездумно гладил Мерлина по голове и обдумывал сказанное. Значит, ради него Мерлин пошел на такое. Страшно представить, какое отчаяние охватило его. Столько горечи и боли слышалось в голосе. Без сомнения, Мерлин жалел о содеянном. И будет тащить на плечах этот груз вины до конца дней. Артур же ощущал странное спокойствие. Ему не было жаль Моргану. Все чувства к сестре исчезли в тот момент, когда она силой захватила трон и кинула отца в темницу. Артур сам рано или поздно нашел бы ее и убил.

Артур, не задумываясь, поцеловал Мерлина в вихрастую макушку и твердо решил помочь ему справиться с этой болью и не дать сойти с ума. В подтверждение своей клятвы король невесомо коснулся губами раскрытой ладони Мерлина, а затем переплел его пальцы со своими и тихо прошептал:  
— Мы справимся.


End file.
